Último adiós
by LidiaaIsabel
Summary: Tienes una nueva oportunidad, ¿qué harás?, el tiempo te puede ayudar. /Este Fanfic participa en el concurso "Mi pareja especial" celebrado por la pagina de Facebook Amortentia Awards./OS


**Declaración:** Este Fanfic participa en el concurso "Mi pareja especial" celebrado por la página de Facebook Amortentia Awards.

Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

 **N/A:** Me encantó escribir esto, aunque realizar la idea me costó mucho y mis consejeros Flo y Pablo me escucharon en mis divagaciones. Me tomé algunas licencias con lo del giratiempo para no hacer tan complicado el uso.

 _*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

 **Último adiós**

Un frío invierno de enero se imponía sobre Londres y sus alrededores. En la casa de la familia Malfoy-Granger conservaban la blanca nieve que cubría los jardines, ya que los niños amaban juntarse allí para jugar. Hace años un pequeño lago de aguas cristalinas se volvió una improvisada pista de patinaje para esa época del año.

Sin embargo, ese día no estaban los jóvenes y niños con sus patines de hielo, sino reunidos en el salón principal junto a familiares y amigos, Los Zabini, Los Potter, Los Weasley, Los Lupin, Los Nott entre otros que se juntaron compartiendo un café antes de acudir a la ceremonia.

.-.-

Draco Malfoy por otro lado caminaba por su gran estudio a paso lento, observando diferentes detalles que le traían muchos recuerdos. Frente a la chimenea tenía un par de cómodos sillones donde pasaba algunas tardes trabajando o jugando con sus nietos. Ese día estaba encendida, para mantener una buena temperatura, afuera en cambio el frío era penetrante, hasta parecía que el día estaba de luto como él.

Su antiguo despacho, el que compartía con su esposa, era muy espacioso y contaba con dos escritorios diferentes, pero relativamente cerca para hacerse compañía cuando tocaban muchas horas de trabajo. En general la casa era grande, no tanto como la mansión en la que creció, pero con habitaciones para todos, un espacioso jardín, lugares de entretenimiento y una gran biblioteca. No quiso que sus hijos crecieran con tanta distancia física entre ellos, quería llegar a tiempo si Lyra, su hija menor, tenía una pesadilla o si Scorpius, su hijo mayor, se había caído en escoba otra vez.

Se acercó al ordenado escritorio de Hermione, heroína de guerra, madre, esposa, amiga, su luz. Todo continuaba tal como ella lo mantenía en su época de trabajo.

—Padre te vengo a buscar en un rato, los demás ya están en la mansión Malfoy para ir al cementerio de la familia —anunció su hijo desde la puerta.

—Claro Scorpius, estaré listo —respondió con un suspiro.

A sus 80 años Draco se sentía bien, su salud era muy buena para su edad, pero desde aquel día las fuerzas le fallaban, intentaba hacer lo posible por no preocupar a sus hijos. Quería vivir mucho más para ver crecer a los gemelos de Scorpius y la pequeña hija de Lyra, pero su corazón a veces dolía mucho, quizás no lo lograría. Era cierto aquel dicho que cuando tú media naranja se iba, la mitad de tu corazón se iba con ella.

—Te extraño tanto —le susurró al cuadro en donde estaba retratada su familia, recibiendo una radiante sonrisa de su esposa.

Nunca olvidaría ese cinco de enero, hace exactamente cuatro años. La tristeza de no lograr despedirse de su amada, por una tormenta que le impidió llegar a tiempo y aunque Hermione tenía unos adorables 75 años, no logró esperarlo. Desde entonces el invierno ya no era su época favorita.

Se sentó en el cómodo asiento del escritorio, rozando la madera con sus arrugados dedos, viendo las fotografías en movimiento de sus hijos, su matrimonio, sus amigos. Otro suspiro.

—Como desearía volver a verte —susurró tomando la fotografía de su boda. Ella se veía hermosa y feliz. Demonios que había costado convencerla de dar el paso—. Nunca me perdonaré llegar tarde ese día, amor —una lágrima escapó de sus cansados ojos.

Regresó la fotografía y vio una pequeña caja dorada con el símbolo de la casa de Gryffindor. La tomó con cuidado y la examinó, esa caja no la había visto ahí antes. Él pasaba días enteros en su estudio paseando por el escritorio de Hermione, era extraño que se le hubiera pasado un detalle así, pero vamos que estaba viejo y quizás nunca lo notó en esos años.

.-.-

En el salón un grupo de hombres se encontraba junto al gran ventanal.

—¿Estás seguro de esto Potter? —le susurró Theodore Nott.

—Ya es hora Nott, sabes que él no soportada otro año sin Hermione, ni yo sé cómo lo hago sin ella —tomó un poco de su café.

—Potter tiene razón Theo, tú como su médico sabes que no se siente bien, aunque trata de aparentar, tiene una profunda tristeza —añadió el moreno Zabini.

—No quiero que se vaya.

Un joven rubio imagen calcada del joven Draco se acercó al grupo de hombres a paso lento. —Bien, solo quedamos nosotros, el resto ha ido con Lyra al mausoleo de la familia. Iré por papá.

—Scorpius, mi sobrino favorito —suspiró Blaise abrazándolo por el hombro; —dale un momento más al viejo, sabes que este día es terrible para él.

—Lose tío Blaise, pero no sé qué hacer, se la pasa encerrado en el estudio casi todos los días —suspiró derrotado.

—Solo entenderlo, Scorpius, solo entenderlo —respondió Theodore.

—Tu madre era una gran mujer, todos la amábamos —le respondió Harry; —hacer esto cada año es difícil, pero para Draco lo es aún más. Adelante nosotros iremos por él.

—Está bien tío Harry, gracias por todo —se acercó a darle un apretado abrazo, luego a sus tíos Blaise y Theodore; —no sé qué haría sin ustedes.

.-.-

En su estudio Draco seguía observando el extraño objeto, abrió la caja con cuidado y vió en su interior un curioso artefacto, _un giratiempo._ Nunca había tenido uno en sus manos, se suponía que todos habían sido destruidos, ¿por qué entonces Hermione tenía uno? — _"Salvamos a Sirius y al hipogrifo ese mismo día gracias al giratiempo, juro que nunca más me subo a uno otra vez"_ —rememoró las palabras de Hermione cuando le contó su hazaña en una de sus citas.

Una pequeña nota estaba debajo del artefacto con una pequeña instrucción en letras muy conocidas.

 _"Una vuelta y con un toque de la varita anuncia la fecha que quieres ir. Luego recitas Anima Tempus" –H.P._

Draco leía la frase una y otra vez, tenía un tremendo regalo en sus manos, pero nunca lo había visto antes, era posible que pudiera cambiar muchas cosas de su pasado, podría... podría...no, no se puede cambiar el pasado, es algo que Hermione también le había explicado, no puedes interferir y tampoco puedes encontrarte contigo mismo, entonces ¿qué hacer con esto?

Volvió a mirar el escritorio y tomó la decisión, la fotografía de su boda el 10 de mayo de 2016.

Se colgó el giratiempo y lo giró lentamente una vez. —Diez de mayo de dos mil dieciséis, Anima Tempus —terminó de recitar apuntando con la varita al artefacto. Todo a su alrededor cambió de forma muy rápida, un mareo le hizo cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos se encontraba en un terreno lleno de árboles, la casa que tenía con su familia aún no había sido construida.

Se apareció en el bosque de la Mansión Malfoy, para ver más de cerca el lugar donde se daba lugar su boda un día de primavera, pero hace cincuenta años. Andando al borde del bosque, pero tratando de no ser visto, se acercó a una entrada lateral que daba a un pequeño salón donde sabía que Hermione se preparaba.

Observó desde afuera como conversaba con sus amigas Ginny y Pansy, esperó que se fueran para poder verla más de cerca. Un par de minutos después que hubo quedado sola entró con calma y la encontró sentada frente al tocador tarareando una melodía y arreglando su cabello con unas pequeñas flores. Al sentir una presencia se tensó y por instinto tomó su varita.

—Tranquila Hermione no vengo a hacerte daño —dijo el rubio con calma.

—Lo siento señor, quizá está usted perdido —se levantó con la intención de ayudarlo y quedando frente a él lo observó; —qué extraño, usted me parece muy familiar ¿lo conozco de alguna parte? ¿algún familiar de Draco quizás?

—Algo así, lamento haberte asustado, sólo quería conocer a la estrella de la fiesta.

Hermione se sonrojó ante el elogio y sonrió, su novio siempre le decía así, _mi estrella, mi luz._ El hombre le sonrió y suspiró pesadamente colocando la mano sobre su corazón.

—Señor por favor siéntese, quizás ha caminado mucho y se ha sofocado, ¿quiere un vaso de agua? —ella no esperó respuesta y convocando uno se lo entregó al hombre.

Draco aceptó y se tomó el agua con calma. —Tan amable como siempre, tal como te recuerdo—dijo en un susurro para si mismo.

Hermione un poco desconcertada por cómo le hablaba el hombre, lo miró bien y algo brillante llamó su atención. Un colgante muy conocido para ella. —¿Cómo es posible que usted tenga un giratiempo?, el único que quedaba era el mío y yo se lo di a Harry hace mucho.

—Querida no te preocupes sólo es un pequeño préstamo que me hizo Harry Potter, para visitar a una persona muy importante para mí en este día especial. Aunque creo que es hora de volver, ¿será nuestro secreto, cierto?

—¿Lo volveré a ver?

—Por supuesto, muchas veces —le sonrió y se aproximó para darle un beso en su mano.

Hermione lo miró alejarse y caminar al bosque, realmente ese hombre le era muy familiar, sus ojos le recordaban demasiado a Draco, pero como si fuera un Draco muy mayor. —¡Oh por Merlín! —exclamó llevando las manos a su rostro. Unos golpes la distrajeron, entró su mejor amigo Harry y vio como unas pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

—Oh tranquila Hermione, él no es tan malo. Todo va a salir bien —le susurró atrayéndola en un abrazo sin saber realmente el motivo de la emoción de Hermione.

Pero ella sabía que no era un simple hombre el que la había visitado. Algo que nadie nunca sabría, era un secreto.

.-.-

Draco se afirmó de un árbol a su lado cuando volvió a viajar en el tiempo, una vez estabilizado se apareció en el estudio de su casa, cinco de enero de dos mil sesenta y seis. Esperando haber llegado a la hora indicada se apresuró al cuarto matrimonial donde sabía que había estado Hermione recostada porque no se sentía bien, por lo que sus hijos le habían contado al dpia siguiente. El tiempo pasaba rápidamente y él no iba a llegar tarde una segunda vez.

Entró despacio a la habitación y cerrando la puerta se dirigió a la cama donde se encontraba Hermione recostada.

—Querida —le susurró tomando su mano y besándola con suavidad.

—¿Draco? ¿Cómo es que estás aquí si estabas en América? Scorpius dijo que llegabas mañana —respondió sorprendida tratando de levantarse.

—No te muevas Hermione, no debes agotarte.

—Oh Draco, yo estoy bien pero mi corazón va tan lento que... estoy asustada —dijo ahogando un sollozo y apretando su mano.

—Shhh todo estará bien, no me moveré de tu lado, nunca más nos separaremos amor. Pero tienes que prometerme que guardarás otro secreto —le sonrió—. Yo realmente no he llegado de América, y si llegaré mañana, ¿recuerdas esto? —levantó el giratiempo para mostrárselo. —Vine a despedirme de ti y recordarte cuanto te amo luz de mi vida.

—¡Oh Draco lo sabía!, eras tú el día de la boda. Claro que guardaré otro secreto querido.

—Esa es mi chica. Tienes que estar tranquila porque tengo que regresar, Scorpius llegará en cualquier momento y sabes que no puedo portarme mal con esto, aunque desearía evitarte este momento —depositó otro beso en su mano y le extendió un pequeño ramo de orquídeas.

—Draco, me alegra tanto haberte visto una vez más. ¿De dónde las has sacado?, no me digas que son de aquel día —le sonrió con picardía.

—Un pequeño ramo que nadie extrañará querida, como son tus favoritas, no me resistí —se acercó a besar sus labios y en un susurro le dijo. —Nos veremos pronto —se alejó para dirigirse a su estudio, por lo que recordaba ese día no había nadie en la casa aún, solamente los elfos que casi siempre estaban en la cocina. Llegando a su estudio, dio un largo suspiro de cansancio. —Esto de ser viejo.

Tomó el giratiempo y lo giró lentamente una vez más. —Cinco de enero de dos mil setenta, Anima Tempus —finalizó con su varita. Viajó una vez más de regreso, apareciendo en su estudio. Se sentó en el sillón y tomando el giratiempo en su mano se la llevó al corazón. Una sonrisa surcaba su rostro y cerró sus ojos cansados.

Frente al fuego crepitante suspiró en un susurro —Nos veremos pronto querida Hermione, muy pronto.

.-.-

Así lo encontraron sus amigos cuando fueron a buscarlo, con una sonrisa en la cara junto al fuego, y un viejo giratiempo en su mano.


End file.
